¿Por qué?
by NieA-29
Summary: Kirihara se siente perdido al ver como todos sus compañeros se van a ir a la universidad y no podrá verles tan a menudo. Pero quien le provoca la mayor pena es Yanagi... YanaKiri


Escribi este fanfic para desfogarme del estudio, y aunque me ha servido para estresarme más y no ha quedado exactamente como quería en un principio la verdad es que estoy bastante contenta con él, aunque quizá los personajes esten un pooooco fuera de personaje... per supongo que a todo el mundo le pasa la primera vez XD

Fandom: Prince of tennis  
Personajes: Yanagi Renji / Kirihara Akaya  
Rating: G

**¿Por qué?**

Las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido a lo lejos le habían llevado hasta el parque que había cerca de su casa.

_Mejor que quedarme encerrado, mejor que seguir caminando…_

Se dirigió hacia los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos, demasiado alto ya como para que los pies no le tocaran al suelo. Sentado, con las manos en las cadenas que sujetaban la placa de madera en la que se encontraba, empezó a moverse lentamente, adelante y atrás. Suspirando, sin pensar en nada, simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo, aunque realmente lo que quería era volver atrás.

Había pocos niños. La mayoría debían estar en sus casas, con sus padres, preparándose para el día siguiente. El primer día de escuela siempre era interesante, de una manera u otra. A él nunca le había gustado ir a clase, pero pensar que encontraría a sus compañeros allí y que la temporada de tenis volvería a empezar, siempre le hacía más llevadera la transición del descanso que suponían las vacaciones al estrés producido por los estudios. Pero ahora ya nada de eso tenía sentido. Volvería a jugar a tenis, sí. Sería el capitán de su equipo, sí. Les guiaría hasta una nueva victoria, sí. Pero sus compañeros, aquellos con los que había pasado sus dos últimos años, los mejores de su vida, ya no estarían junto a él. Y sin ellos no le quedaba nadie y hasta el tenis dejaba de ser divertido.

Suspiró y alzó la vista, dirigiéndola hacia la entrada por donde había llegado. Una madre empujaba el carrito de su bebé, una chica andaba tranquilamente escuchando música y un chico acababa de cruzar la calle, hablando por el móvil.

_Yanagi senpai!_

Los ojos verdes de Kirihara se abrieron con sorpresa y no abandonaron la figura de su amigo, que andaba lentamente, tranquilo, como si al día siguiente su vida no fuera a cambiar. Kirihara le observó, tratando de fijar bien los detalles en su mente para no olvidarlos jamás. No que pudiera hacerlo, Yanagi había sido para él… No sabía como explicar-lo, nunca había sido una persona de palabras. Para él lo que de verdad importaba eran las acciones, y por una vez en la vida tenía demasiado miedo de llevarlas a cabo.

Yanagi Renji era alto, mucho para un japonés, tan delgado que nadie creería la inmensa fuerza que tenía y tan calmado que nunca, nadie, le había visto enfadado ni alzando la voz. Ni tan siquiera cuando Kirihara se mostraba desagradable con él por qué le hacía pasar horas estudiando inglés su voz dejaba de ser sedosa e incluso, hipnotizante.

Yanagi Renji era… alguien que silenciosamente siempre había estado allí para él. Ayudándole a mejorar tanto en tenis como en los estudios y hasta en las relaciones personales, con las que lidiaba incluso peor que con los estudios. Parecía que le comprendía, y aunque no siempre aprobaba su manera de actuar nunca le prohibió nada. Él no era así, con una simple e inocente frase podía conseguir que la gente hiciera cualquier cosa, Kirihara lo había aprobado todo desde que estudiaba con él. Kirihara nunca se sintió obligado a nada, lo hacía por qué quería, por qué le gustaba pasar el rato junto a su senpai aunque fuera en el silencio del estudio, porqué con él podía ser él mismo sin miedo a que le temieran por su violencia impulsiva, por su sadismo esporádico y es que, cuando estaba junto a Yanagi Renji, Kirihara no tenía miedo a nada. Su senpai lo sabía todo, siempre y de todos. Todo… menos sus sentimientos.

Suspiró y siguió observando la figura de su senpai, sin ánimos suficientes para alzar la voz y saludarle, sin ánimos suficientes para hablar con él por la que sería la última vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces que Yanagi giró el cuello delicadamente y fijó sus ojos escondidos bajo espesas pestañas en Kirihara. Éste no se movió, tan sólo sonrió levemente, esperando de todo corazón que su senpai siguiera su camino y se alejara del parque. Aunque realmente… Sí, quería que se acercara, que le hablara, que le dijera que le echaría de menos, que la universidad sin él no tenía sentido, que esperaba que pudieran verse de vez en cuando y seguir en contacto… Y después era él el insensible del equipo!

Pero así fue, Yanagi le sonrió de vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la entrada del parque, aun con el móvil en la mano y contestando con monosílabos. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de Kirihara este oyó como se despedía y colgaba el teléfono, guardándolo en el bolsillo.

-Hola Akaya. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada especial. Pasando el rato.

No podía alzar la vista más allá de las rodillas de su senpai. No quería verle! Sí, sí quería verle, y estar con él, hablar y pasarlo bien, pero lo quería para siempre, no como un último deseo, el regalo que se le da al condenado a muerte.

-Ya veo…

Yanagi se acercó a Kirihara y se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

El tiempo fue pasando y ninguno decía nada. Ninguno se giró ni una vez para mirar al otro. Kirihara porqué no quería, no podía, ver a su senpai para tener que decirle adiós y hasta siempre. Yanagi por qué él nunca hablaba demasiado, se limitaba a observar y pensar sobre lo que veía, a encontrarle el sentido a todo. Pero no se lo encontró al extraño comportamiento de Kirihara. El joven tendría que estar en casa, jugando con sus videojuegos, aprovechando el último día de libertad total. Tendría que estar en la sala de juegos del centro comercial, gastando el poco dinero que le quedaba. Tendría que estar gastando bromas o planeándolas, con Niou, incluso comiendo algo con Marui… Pero no tendría que estar sentado en un viejo columpio, en compañía de su senpai.

Así pues, como Yanagi Renji odiaba no saber el porqué de las cosas y tenerlo todo bajo control, se levantó y se puso justo delante de Kirihara. Consiguiendo como única reacción que el chico dejara de balancearse en el columpio, pero no que levantara la mirada y le dirigiera sus ojos verdes, como esperaba y quería que hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa Akaya?.

-Nada.

Eso, nada. Ni una mirada, ni un gesto. Nada desde que había llegado. Y por supuesto, _nada_ no era lo que le pasaba a Kirihara, quien apretaba fuerte las cadenas del columpio y tenía la espalda tensa.

Yanagi se le acercó un paso más y se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo arenoso. Kirihara se tensó aun más y desvió la mirada. ¿_Porqué lo hace tan difícil?_

Pero Yanagi no cesó en su empeño de desentrañar las complicadas emociones de su compañero. Alzó una mano y la colocó en la rodilla de Kirihara, apretando suavemente.

-Akaya…

-Te he dicho que no es nada!

Kirihara le gritó y le cogió la mano para apartarla de encima de él pero Yanagi lo había previsto, por supuesto, y con un rápido movimiento agarró la muñeca de Kirihara, quien ahora sí le miraba. Con ojos grandes, abiertos por la sorpresa y ceño fruncido por la incógnita. _¿Qué cree que está haciendo?_

Pero Yanagi había recibido la mirada teñida de rojo de Kirihara y la que le dirigía ahora no tenía nada que ver, era simplemente la de un niño perdido, con miedo.

_Miedo…_

-Akaya, te pasa algo, es obvio. ¿No quieres contármelo?

Kirihara seguía mirándole, ahora sin hacer esfuerzos inútiles para desasirse de la mano de su senpai, quien aprovechó para cogerle mejor, acariciándole el dorso con el dedo gordo.

-Tú siempre lo sabes todo, no sabes esto?

Yanagi sonrió levemente y contestó:

-No, no lo sé, por eso te pregunto. Quiero que me lo digas.

Kirihara le miró directamente a los ojos, algo que nunca había podido hacer. Por respeto, miedo o… quién sabe. Y vio el color de esos ojos que parecían eternamente cerrados. Dorado. Un marrón dorado tan intenso que ahora entendía porqué escondía bajo esas espesas pestañas. Kirihara apretó fuerte la mano de su senpai.

-¿Y si no puedo decírtelo?

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

Al oír esa respuesta los dedos de Kirihara se crisparon y cogieron con más fuerza aun la mano de Yanagi, quien no se quejó. Los ojos verdes de su kohai seguían fijos en los suyos y empezó a vislumbrar un leve cambio, los orbes esmeraldas empezaban a humedecerse.

Yanagi suspiró.

-Si no quieres contármelo no te obligaré.

Se levantó pero no pudo moverse, Kirihara seguía agarrado a su mano. Le miró desde las alturas y tan sólo pudo ver una masa de pelo rizado negro. Kirihara también se levantó pero no hizo movimiento alguno que indicara que iba a empezar a andar o que iba a soltarle la mano, a la cual seguía fuertemente agarrado. La mirada de nuevo lejos de su senpai.

Yanagi empezó a andar. El sol empezaba a ponerse. Sus manos seguían juntas. Su camino no estaba marcado. El silencio era extraño. No era agradable pero tampoco insoportable, se podía soportar.

Yanagi iba primero, marcando el paso y el camino. Kirihara le seguía, con la mirada clavada en sus talones y concentrándose en la sensación que le producía el contacto de la mano de Yanagi con la suya. Algo que pocas veces sucedía y que nunca se había parado a estudiar.

Yanagi tenía la piel suave, nadie diría que pasaba horas agarrado a una raqueta. Nada comparado con la suya, rugosa y llena de pequeñas durezas, cicatrices y cortes. No le resultaba repugnante a Yanagi el contacto con su piel? No le resultaba repugnante todo él?

Era violento, un niño malcriado y rebelde, nada parecido a lo que le podría gustar a su senpai. ¿Entonces por qué se preocupaba por él¿Por qué le ayudaba con los estudios¿Por qué le cuidaba?

_¿Por qué?_

No podía ser que… eso era imposible, sabía que no pasaría nunca… Pero entonces…

Tenía ganas de gritar alto y fuerte **¡¿Por qué?! **Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir caminando, notando cada vez más el calor que compartía su mano con la de Yanagi, oyéndose a si mismo gritar cada vez más fuerte.

Hasta que no pudo más.

Kirihara paró en seco. La cabeza gacha y la cara tapada por sus cabellos y la sombra que estos producían. Se encontraban justo delante de la casa de Yanagi.

Éste se giró, expectante por lo que pudiera pasar. En esta situación, con Akaya como sujeto, los datos no le servirían de nada.

-De verdad lo quieres saber?

-Sí

-Incluso si no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Incluso si es así.

Kirihara cogió aire y alzó la vista. Dirigió su mirada verde, humedecida por las lágrimas que llevaba rato combatiendo, a la dorada de su senpai, calmada como siempre pero con un deje de desesperación en el horizonte.

-Te quiero. Y no quiero que te vayas. Mañana iré a la escuela y ya no estarás allí para darme los buenos días. No estarás en las pistas de tennis para que te diga que algún día te venceré. Ni tú, ni Yukimura Buchou, ni Sanada fukubuchou, ni Niou senpai, ni… Mi vida ha dependido de ti tanto tiempo que no sé que hacer si no estás. No me dejes solo.

Las lágrimas por fin se habían salido con la suya y corrían libres por sus mejillas. Su mano aun seguía envuelta en la de Renji, y de repente, el espacio que les separaba desapareció. La mirada dorada que pocos segundos antes se encontraba a un metro de él ahora estaba a un palmo, mirándole desde arriba.

Renji le sonreía, levemente, calmado, como… no, como siempre no. Había algo diferente en la curvatura de sus labios, algo que denotaba pura felicidad.

-Yo también te quiero Akaya.

Después de susurrar esas leves palabras Renji se inclinó y le besó la frente, cubierta por mechones sueltos de pelo.

Akaya sonrió, feliz. Sin importarle las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo de sus ojos, sin importarle que estuvieran mojándole el jersey a Renji, sin importarle que sus manos siguieran unidas, sin importarle que la gente les dirigiera miradas extrañas, sin importarle por qué había acabado sucediendo todo eso.

Por qué ni él mismo sabía por qué se había enamorado de Yanagi Renji.

---oooOOOooo---

Espero que os haya gustado! Los revius son muy bien recividos

**Niea.**


End file.
